


I Hope That I Don't Fall In Love With You

by dannikathewomanika



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weddings, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:32:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannikathewomanika/pseuds/dannikathewomanika
Summary: James is getting married, and Sirius worries that he won't get to see his best friend anymore. One night, he vents his feelings to a cute stranger at a pub, who happens to be in a similar situation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just realizing how many of my fics are inspired by songs. This one came from a particular line in "I Hope That I Don't Fall In Love With You" by Tom Waits.

Sirius leaned his head against the stone wall and took several deep breaths of the cool night air. He closed his eyes for a moment, then pulled a cigarette out of the pack in his pocket and lit it.  
Suddenly, he heard a voice next to him. “Can I have one?” The man was taller than Sirius, with curly light brown hair, freckles, and hazel eyes.  
“Sure.” Sirius handed the man a cigarette and let him use his lighter. They stood in silence for a moment, enjoying the peace and quiet. Although Sirius was normally the life of the party, that night he had found the pub a bit too loud and boisterous, and had needed a break.  
The other man cleared his throat. “I’m Remus.”  
“Sirius.”  
Remus snorted.  
“Shut up,” Sirius grumbled. “I can’t help my stupid name.”  
“Doesn’t mean I can’t laugh at it.”  
Sirius crossed his arms sulkily. “Does too.”  
“Now you’re just acting like a big baby.”  
Sirius grumbled. Remus laughed. “What’s got you so upset?”  
“You mean other than your mockery of my name?”  
“Yes, actually. You seemed a little upset before that.”  
“Oh, it’s nothing.”  
“It’s probably something.”  
“You’re oddly interested in this.”  
Remus shrugged, but didn’t say anything, just kept his eyes on Sirius. After a minute or so of a sort of staring contest, Sirius gave in.  
“My best mate’s getting married in the morning, which I know is something I should be excited about, but...I’m not? He’s like my brother, we’ve known each other since we were eleven, and his family took me in when I got kicked out, and now me and him share a flat, but now he’s getting married and moving out and I’m not going to see him as often as I used to, and...it’s just a lot.”  
Sirius stared at a spot on the ground, silently cursing himself for unloading all this on a stranger, even if he was a cute and willing to listen stranger. He was about to go back in and find James when Remus said, “Stay out here. I don’t feel like going back in just yet.”  
“And what does that have to do with me?”  
“You seem like you don’t really want to go in either.”  
Sirius slumped against the wall. “My friend’s in there, and I’ve heard more than enough about his fiancee. Not that I don’t like her. She’s one of my favorite people, actually. But I don’t think I can listen to him talk about her eyes anymore. I get it, they’re green!”  
Remus laughed. “One of my close friends is getting married soon, too. I’ve only known her about a year, but she gets like that sometimes. I’ve never actually met the guy, but I’ve heard all about his hair. And I’m invited to the wedding.”  
Sirius grinned, and was about to say something else when James poked his head around the door. “Padfoot, you have to come in! Wormy’s dancing!”  
Sirius turned to Remus and said, “Just give me five minutes, and I’ll be right back.” Remus nodded, and Sirius hurried into the pub. Peter dancing was not something he wanted to miss.

When he went back out a few minutes later, Remus was gone. Sirius sighed. He hadn’t really expected the man to stay, but it would have been nice. He went back inside and looked around, but couldn’t spot Remus. Sirius was oddly sad. He had liked Remus. He was nice to look at, nice to talk to, and seemed like someone Sirius would like to get to know better. And Sirius had noticed the way Remus had been looking at him. There was no way he had been just looking for a smoke when he joined Sirius in the alley.  
“Well,” Sirius said to himself, “I’ll just have to hope he shows up here again.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius sees someone unexpected at James and Lily's wedding.

It had been two months. Remus had not shown up at the pub. Sirius had even considered inviting Remus to go to James’ wedding with him at first, but after he’d been hanging around the pub every evening for a month, Sirius decided that maybe it wasn’t the best idea. That didn’t stop him from going most nights for another month after that, though.

Now it was the day of the wedding. Sirius was standing in front of his mirror, putting the finishing touches on his hair. He could hear James pacing just outside of his room. “What do you want, Prongs?”

“I swear to god, if you’re not done in the next five minutes I will strangle you.”

“Then you’d have no best man.”

“I’d rather have no best man than one that made me late to my own wedding.”

Sirius looked in the mirror one last time. His shoulder length hair was perfectly styled with more gel than he would ever admit to using, his grey suit matched his eyes perfectly, and the dress shoes he was wearing made him just the tiniest bit taller. Altogether, he was very satisfied. Out in the hallway, James was muttering about how much Lily would make fun of him if they were late and how no one would ever let them forget it. “We’ll be eighty and Peter will still be talking about how your vanity almost made Lily cancel our wedding.”

“Prongs, I don’t think Lily will cancel the wedding just because you weren’t two hours early. It’ll be fine.”

James shoved Sirius out the door and into the car.

 

When they got to the church, people were already there setting up. Sirius left James to his pre-wedding jitters and helped Marlene and Frank decorate the pews with flowers and tulle.

When the guests started to arrive, Sirius, who had just finished fixing James’ latest crisis, saw someone who he really hadn’t expected to see there.

“Remus? What are you doing here?”

“I could ask the same of you.” Remus looked just about as surprised as Sirius felt.

“I’m the best man. What’s your excuse?”

“Lily invited me? I assume you know Lily, if you’re the best man.”

“Of course I know her, she’s marrying my best mate!”

“Wait….I’m is this the guy you mentioned a few months ago?”

“You’re acting like we’ve seen each other since then.” Now that Sirius was over his surprise, he was starting to get annoyed. How could Remus talk to him like they’d seen each other two days ago instead of two months ago?

“Don’t get pouty. I wanted to see you again, but I was busy.”

“Busy doing what?”

“My mom got sick. That’s why I had to leave so suddenly. My dad called and said she had been taken to the hospital.”

“Oh. Sorry. I don’t know what I thought was going on, but….not that. She’s alright, though?”

“Yeah, she got out a few weeks ago. I’ve just been making sure she has everything she needs. Anyway, I have to go sit down. Talk to you later?”

“Yeah.” Sirius grinned up at Remus, who smiled back, then walked away. As Sirius watched him go, he wasn’t thinking about what a nice person Remus was or anything like that. His thoughts were more along the lines of, _That man has an amazing ass_.

 

After the ceremony, during which Sirius could barely keep his eyes off of Remus, a group of James and Lily’s close friends went back to James and Sirius’ flat. Remus was a part of that group, and him and Sirius were hardly separated. It turned out they had a lot in common, including but not limited to a love of Disney movies and Tom Waits.

Remus left for a moment to talk to Alice, who was in charge of the music. When he got back, he said to Sirius, “Do you want to dance?”

Sirius looked around. “No one else is.”

“So?”

“True. Let’s dance.”

“One moment. I requested a certain song.”

Sirius looked at Remus questioningly, but Remus just shook his head. A new song started playing and Sirius grinned. “Is this it?”

“Yup.”

The two men started swaying a little awkwardly to the song. Sirius rolled his eyes. “I feel like I’m at some high school dance. Come on, Remus! Let’s actually dance!”

Remus laughed and allowed himself to be dragged into the middle of the room, and they started dancing to Tom Waits singing about falling in love.

_Well I turn around to look at you_

_You light a cigarette_

_I wish I had the guts to bum one_

_But we’ve never met_

_And I hope that I don’t fall in love with you._


End file.
